Shining Time Station
Shining Time Station was an American children's television series jointly created by British television producer Britt Allcroft and American television producer Rick Siggelkow. The series was produced by The Britt Allcroft Company (now Gullane Entertainment, a subsidiary of HiT Entertainment) and Quality Family Entertainment in New York City for New York City's PBS station WNET, and was originally taped in New York City during its first season and in Toronto during the rest of its run. It incorporated sequences from the British television show Thomas & Friends, which was in turn based on a series of books that had been written by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry. The series aired on PBS from January 29, 1989 until June 11, 1993, and then continued on the network in reruns until June 11, 1998.[1][2] It aired on Fox Family from 1998 to 1999. It also aired on Nick Jr. in 2000 and on Canadian television networks such as APTN and SCN. Elements from the show were incorporated into the Thomas and Friends film Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Background After the success of Thomas & Friends in the United Kingdom, Britt Allcroft and her production company teamed up with PBS station WNET in New York City to produce and distribute the sitcom-esque Shining Time Station, every episode of which would include a couple of episodes of Thomas & Friends. The series starred Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Didi Conn, Brian O'Connor, and The Flexitoon Puppets.[3] Ringo Starr, who had already been providing the voice of the storyteller for the British series, agreed to extend the role to include the on-screen character called 'Mr. Conductor'in Shining Time Station. He later left the show and was replaced by George Carlin. Shining Time Station received critical acclaim. In a review for Entertainment Weekly, Ken Tucker states that, compared to the faster paced Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, "'Shining Time Station' wants to slow things down. It's an old-fashioned show that creates a gentle, lulling atmosphere to convince children that life is fun and that trains are the way to travel."[4] It was a ratings success as well. In its first season, the show averaged a 0.9 Nielsen rating, translating to about 1.2 million viewers on average.[2] At the peak of its popularity, the show brought in up to 7.5 million viewers per week.[2] Overview The Shining Time Station is a train station on the Indian Valley Railroad in an unknown part of the United States of America. It is managed by Stacy Jones. Its workshop is run in the first season by Harry Cupper, and thereafter by Billy Twofeathers. A local named Horace Schemer, simply referred to as Schemer, runs the station's arcade and serves as the series's comic relief. The narrative is driven by regular and incidental visitors to the station. Mr. Conductor is a tiny man who lives in a signal house inside the station's mural and tells the stories taken from Thomas & Friends to the kids. He also introduces songs to the kids in The Anything Tunnel. Sometimes, he may present a magic bubble to the kids that has the song inside as a way of introducing it. On occasion, the kids may look through a film viewer to see the song or film. Series regulars (1989–1995) *Didi Conn – Stacy Jones *Brian O'Connor – Horace Schemer Season 1 regulars (1989-1990) *Ringo Starr – Mr. Conductor *Leonard Jackson – Henry "Harry" Cupper *Jason Woliner – Matthew "Matt" Jones *Nicole Leach – Tanya Cupper Christmas Special characters (1990) *Ringo Starr – Mr. Conductor *Didi Conn – Stacy Jones *Brian O'Connor – Horace Schemer *Jason Woliner – Matthew "Matt" Jones *Nicole Leach – Tanya Cupper *Ardon Bess – Cooper (Harry's cousin) *Lloyd Bridges – Mr. Nicholas *Judy Marshak – Claire *Rachel Miner – Vickie Seasons 2–3 regulars (1991–1993) *George Carlin – Mr. Conductor *Erica Luttrell – Kara Cupper *Ari Magder – Daniel "Dan" Jones *Danielle Marcot – Becky *Tom Jackson – Billy Twofeathers Recurring characters (full series; 1989–1995) *Jerome Dempsey - Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Mart Hulswit - Mr. J.B. King, Esq. *Bobo Lewis - Midge Smoot Recurring characters (Seasons 2–4; 1991–1993) *Jason Woliner – Matthew "Matt" Jones (Season 2 only) *Nicole Leach – Tanya Cupper (Season 2 only) *Jonathan Shapiro – Schemee *Gerard Parkes – Barton Winslow *Barbara Hamilton – Ginny Johnson *Aurelio Padrón – Felix Perez *George Carlin – Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin 1995 Family Specials characters *George Carlin – Mr. Conductor *Didi Conn – Stacy Jones *Tom Jackson – Billy Twofeathers *Erica Luttrell – Kara Cupper *Danielle Marcot – Becky *Brian Edward O'Connor – Horace Schemer *Barbara Hamilton – Ginny Johnson *Bobo Lewis – Midge Smoot *Jerome Dempsey – Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Mart Hulswit – Mr. J.B. King, Esq. *Bucky Hill – Kit Twofeathers *Ari Magder – Daniel "Dan" Jones (Once Upon a Time and Second Chances only) *Jonathan Shapiro – Schemee (Second Chances and One of the Family only) *Aurelio Pardón – Felix Perez (Second Chances and Queen for a Day only) *Leonard Jackson – Henry "Harry" Cupper (One of the Family only) *Teri Garr – Sister Conductor (One of the Family only) *Jeannette Charles – The Queen (Queen for a Day only) Season 5 (1998-2003) *Alec Baldwin - Mr. Conductor *Russell Means as Billy Twofeathers Season 6 (2003-2008) *Michael Brandon - Mr. Conductor The Jukebox Band *Jonathan Freeman – Tito Swing The Piano Man *Olga Marin – Didi The Drummer *Wayne White – Tex The Guitarist (1989) *Alan Semok – Tex The Guitarist (1990–1995) *Craig Marin – Rex The Guitarist *Peter Baird/Alan Semok/Vaneese Thomas – Grace The Bass Player (1989) *Peter Baird/Kenny Miele – Grace The Bass Player (1990–1995) Their songs were produced and arranged by Steve Horelick and co-arranged by Larry Wolf. Segments *Flexitoons Puppets & Marionettes - The Jukebox Band - the show's station band that performs a song inside the jukebox. They consist of pianist Tito Swing, drummer Didi, guitarists Tex and Rex (who control the guitar together), and bass guitarist Grace Bass. JJ Silvers is the manager of The Jukebox Band. *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' - Storytellers, Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. *The Anything Tunnel- Inside the anything tunnel, which is the tunnel on the station mural, there is a song with a cartoon, a stop motion clip, or a live action clip. Sometimes instead of the anything tunnel, Mr. Conductor would show a magic bubble or one of the kids look through a film viewer. EpisodesEdit Season 1 (1989-1990) *A Place Unlike Any Other - Thomas Stories: Thomas Gets Tricked and Edward Helps Out *Does It Bite? - Thomas Stories: Come Out, Henry! and Henry To The Rescue *And The Band Played Off - Thomas Stories: A Big Day For Thomas and Trouble For Thomas *Pitching In and Helping Out - Thomas Stories: Thomas Saves The Day and James Learns A Lesson *Show and Yell - Thomas Stories: Foolish Freight Cars and A Proud Day For James *Faith, Hope and Anxiety - Thomas Stories: Thomas and The Conductor and Thomas Goes Fishing *Agree To Disagree - Thomas Stories: Terence The Tractor and Thomas and Bertie's Great Race *Whistle While You Work - Thomas Stories: Tenders and Turntables and Trouble In The Shed *Two Old Hands - Thomas Stories: Percy Runs Away and Thomas Comes To Breakfast *Happy Accidents - Thomas Stories: Henry's Special Coal and The Flying Kipper *Ring In The Old - Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine and Thomas Breaks The Rules *Impractical Jokes - Thomas Stories: A Cow On The Line and Old Iron *Finders Keepers - Thomas Stories: Double Trouble and James In A Mess *Just Wild About Harry's Workshop - Thomas Stories: Duck Takes Charge and Percy Proves A Point *Promises, Promises - Thomas Stories: Better Late Than Never and Pop Goes The Diesel *Words Out - Thomas Stories: Diesel's Devious Deed and A Close Shave For Duck *Too Many Cooks - Thomas Stories: Gordon Takes A Dip and Down The Mine *Mapping It Out - Thomas Stories: The Runaway and Percy Takes The Plunge *Things That Go Ga-Hooga In The Night - Thomas Stories: Percy's Ghostly Trick and Woolly Bear *Is This The End? - Thomas Stories: Saved From Scrap and A New Friend For Thomas *Tis A Gift - Thomas Stories: Thomas' Christmas Party and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree (hour-long special) Season 2 (1991-1992) *Scare Dares - Percy's Ghostly Trick and Thomas, Percy and The Dragon *Oh, What A Tangled Web - Thomas Stories: Diesel's Devious Deed and No Joke For James *The Magic Is Believing - Thomas Stories: Old Iron and Edward's Exploit *Win, Lose or Draw - Thomas Stories: Double Trouble and Gordon and The Famous Visitor *Sweet and Sour - Thomas Stories: Donald and Douglas and The Deputation *Achoo! - Thomas Stories: Trust Thomas and Whistles and Sneezes *A Dog's Life - Thomas Stories: James In A Mess and The Trouble With Mud *Field Day - Thomas Stories: Percy Proves A Point and Thomas and Bertie's Great Race *Wrong Track - Thomas Stories: Thomas Saves The Day and Down The Mine *Washout - Thomas Stories: Bertie's Chase and Percy's Promise *Crackpot - Thomas Stories: Woolly Bear and Henry's Forest *Yabba, Yabba, Yabba - Thomas Stories: Pop Goes The Diesel and Diesel Does It Again *Nickel In A Pickle - Thomas Stories: Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Thomas Gets Bumped *Stop The Presses - Thomas Stories: Percy and The Signal and A Big Day For Thomas *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not - Thomas Story: Thomas, Percy and The Mail Train *Double Trouble - Thomas Stories: The Diseasel and Donald's Duck *Is Anybody There? - Thomas Stories: Thomas Goes Fishing and A Scarf For Percy *Do I Hear - Thomas Stories: Mavis and Toby's Tightrope *Jingle, Jingle, Jingle - Thomas Stories: Time For Trouble and Trouble For Thomas *All's Fair - Thomas Story: Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party Season 3 (1993-1994) *Becky Makes A Wish - Thomas Story: All At Sea *Schemer Alone - Thomas Story: Percy, James and The Fruitful Day *Bully For Mr. Conductor - Thomas Story: Bulgy *Stacy Cleans Up - Thomas Story: James Goes Buzz, Buzz *Schemer's Robot - Thomas Stories: Tenders and Turntables and Trouble In The Shed *Billy Saves The Day - Thomas Story: A New Friend For Thomas *Billy's Party - Thomas Story: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure *Fortune Teller Schemer - Thomas Stories: Thomas and The Conductor and A Cow On The Line *Billy's Runaway Train - Thomas Stories: A Close Shave For Duck *Schemer Goes Camping - Thomas Story: Percy Takes The Plunge *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin - Thomas Story: Heroes *Bad Luck Day At Shining Time Station - Thomas Story: Gordon Takes A Dip *Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July - Thomas Story: Escape! *Stacy Forgets Her Name - Thomas Story: Thomas Gets Tricked *Schemer's Special Club - Thomas Story: Oliver Owns Up *Mr. Conductor's Movie - Thomas Story: Tender Engines *The Joke's On Schemer - Thomas Story: Wrong Road *Dance Crazy - Thomas Story: Percy Runs Away *Mysterious Stranger - Thomas Stories: Come Out Henry and Henry To The Rescue *Dan's Big Race - Thomas Stories: Henry's Special Coal and The Flying Kipper *Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out - Thomas Story: One Good Turn *Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk - Thomas Story: Better Late Than Never *The Mayor Runs For Re-Election - Thomas Stories: James Learns A Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars *Stacy Says No - Thomas Story: Duck Takes Charge *How The Station Got Its Name - Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine and Thomas Breaks The Rules TV Family Specials (1995-1996) *Once Upon a Time - Thomas Stories: Rusty To The Rescue and Thomas & Stepney *Second Chances - Thomas Stories: Granpuff and Sleeping Beauty *One of the Family - Thomas Stories: Toad Stands By and Thomas and the Special Letter *Queen for a Day - Thomas Stories: Thomas Meets The Queen and Special Attraction Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996) *Missing Whistles - Thomas Stories and Song: Bulls Eyes, Train Stops Play, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Special Funnel and Really Useful Engine *Wildlife - Thomas Stories and Song: Four Little Engines, Trouble For Thomas, Toad Stands By, Thomas Saves The Day, Rusty Helps Peter Sam and Toby *Wish You Were Here - Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, Mind That Bike, Home at Last, Rock 'n' Roll Thomas and the Special Letter, and Island Song *For the Birds - Thomas Stories and Song: A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Steam Roller, Old Iron, Double Trouble, Bowled Out and Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *Splish, Splash, Splosh - Thomas Stories and Songs: Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Bertie's Chase, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, You Can't Win and Gone Fishing *Paint The Town Red - Thomas Stories and Song: Come Out, Henry!, Fish, Whistles and Sneezes, Henry and the Elephant, Bulldog and Let's Have a Race Season 4 (1997-1998) *Dan's Big Day - Thomas Stories and Song: Thomas Gets Tricked, Edward Helps Out, Come Out, Henry!, Henry To The Rescue, A Big Day For Thomas, Trouble For Thomas, Thomas Saves The Day and Come For the Ride *Billy's Nursery Rhymes - Thomas Stories and Song: James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, A Proud Day For James, Thomas and The Conductor, Thomas Goes Fishing, Terence The Tractor, Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Thomas' Anthem * Schemer's Imaginary Friend - Thomas Stories and Song: Tenders and Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, Percy Runs Away, Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Toby The Tram Engine, Toby and Sir Topham Hatt *Trust Me - Thomas Stories and Song: Thomas Breaks The Rules, A Cow On The Line, Old Iron, Double Trouble, James In a Mess, Duck Takes Charge, Percy Proves A Point and Night Train *Senses and Anatomys - Thomas Stories and Song: Better Late Than Never, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, A Close Shave For Duck, Gordon Takes A Dip, Down The Mine, The Runaway and Gone Fishing *Stacy's Mind Out - Thomas Stories and Song: Trust Thomas, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, No Joke For James, Percy's Promise, Henry's Forest, The Trouble With Mud and Horald the Helicopter *The Great Outdoors - Thomas Stories and Song: Thomas Gets Bumped, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Diesel Does it Again, Gordon and The Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, Percy and The Signal, Thomas, Percy and The Mail Train and Accidents Will Happen *Opposites on Schemer - Thomas Stories and Song: Thomas, Percy and The Dragon, Donald and Douglas and The Deputation, Time For Trouble, A Scarf For Percy, The Diseael, Edward's Exploit and Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining *Dan Helps Out - Thomas Stories and Song: Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Whistles and Sneezes, Toad Stand By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Tender Engines, Rusty Helps Peter Sam and Let's Have a Race *Late Again - Thomas Stories and Song: James Goes Buzz Buzz, One Good Turn, Bartie's Chase, Heroes, Bulgy, Wrong Road, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and The Island Song *Schemer On Strike - Thomas Stories and Song: A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Special Funnel, Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, Escape, Oliver's Owns Up, All at Sea, Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover and Donald's Duck *Spooks and Surprises - Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Fish, Henry and the Elephant, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Thomas Meets the Queen and The Snow Song *Try, Try Again - Thomas Stories and Song: Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win, Home at Last, Rock 'N' Roll, Bowled Out and It's Great to Be an Engine! *Do Your Needs - Thomas Stories and Song: Percy Takes the Plunge, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Woolly Bear, Saved From Scrap , A New Friend For Thomas, Thomas' Christmas Party , Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree, Really Useful Engine and Percy's Seaside Trip *Stacy's New Years Eve - Thomas Stories and Song: Special Attraction, Steam Roller, Mind That Bike, Train Stops Play, Bulls Eyes, Four Little Engines and Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale Season 5 (2000-2002) *Becky's Exploit - Thomas Stories: Cranky Bugs and Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Grandpuff - Thomas Stories: Double Teething Trouble and Thomas, Percy and the Old Slowcoach *Train Stops Play - Thomas Stories: Busy Goring Backwards and A Better View for Gordon *The Diseasel - Thomas Stories: Toby and the Flood and Put Upon Percy *Woolly Bear - Thomas Stories: Horrid Lorry and Bye George *Sleeping Beauty - Thomas Stories: Something in the Air and Oliver's Find *Fish - Thomas Stories: Toby's Discovery and Rusty and the Boulder *Whistles and Sneezes - Thomas Stories: Duncan Gets Spooked and Stepney Gets Lost *The Deputation - Thomas Stories: Haunted Henry and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *At the Sea - Thomas Stories: Makes Someone Happy and A Big Surprise For Percy *Old Iron - Thomas Stories: Happy Ever After and Thomas and the Rumors *Matt Telling a Lie or the Truth - Thomas Stories: James and the Trouble with Trees and Baa! *Wrong Road - Thomas Stories: Snow and Gordon and the Gremlin *Dan's Dream of Wish - Thomas Stories: Salty's Secret and Harvey to the Rescue *The Runaway - Thomas Stories: No Sleep for Cranky and The Fogman *Down the Mine - Thomas Stories: A Bad Day for Harold and Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck *Schemer's Home Alone - Thomas Stories: Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak *Better Late Than Never - Thomas Stories: Gordon Takes a Tumble and Buffer Bother *The Flying Kipper - Thomas Stories: Middle Engine and Faulty Whistles *Tender Engines - Thomas Stories: Thomas, James and the Red Balloon and Twin Trouble *Heroes - Thomas Stories: Edward the Really Useful Engine and The World's Strongest Engine *Saves from Scrap - Thomas Stories: Rusty Saves the Day and Dunkin Duncan *Escape - Thomas Stories: Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need *Let It Snow - Thomas Stories: It's Snow Only and Jack Frost *Bulls Eyes - Thomas Stories: Toby Had a Little Lamb and Thomas and the Jet Engine *Spooken Haunted - Thomas Stories: Percy and the Haunted Mine and Scaredy Engines Season 6 (2003) *A Sheep's Tale - Thomas Stories: Harold and the Flyong Horse and Bugly Rides Again *Rumor Has It - Thomas Stories: Salty's Stormy Tales and Gordon and Spencer *A New Day - Thomas Stories: Emily's New Coaches and The Spotless Record *Our Earth, Our Station - Thomas Stories: Peace and Quiet and Hooray for Thomas *Winners and Lectors - Thomas Stories: Edward's Brass Band and The Refreshment Lady's Stand *A Little Learning - Thomas Stories: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster and The Grand Opening *Shot On Target - Thomas Stories: Best Dressed Engine and Percy Gets It Right *Keeping It Nature - Thomas Stories: Something Fishy and What's the Matter with Henry? *Use The Exit - Thomas Stories: The Old Iron Bridge and Trusty Rusty *Double Teething Troubles - Thomas Stories: Bill, Ben and Fergus and Fergus Breaks The Rules *Never Give In - Thomas Stories: Bad Day at Castle Loch and Toby's Windmill *Strongman Schemer - Thomas Stories: The Runaway Elephant and James and the Queen of Sodor *Station Sweet Station - Thomas Stories: Snow Engine and Thomas and the Avalanche Family Special Tales (2006) *So Much About Time - Thomas Story: A Vist From Thomas *A Little Learning - Thomas Story: Jack Owns Up *Cause and Effects - Thomas Story: On Site with Thomas *Judging By The Rules - Thomas Story: Percy's Scary Tales *Schemer's Family Reunion - Thomas Stories: No Sleep for Cranky and A Bad Day for Harold Trivia *In Season 1, the Thomas Stories excluded on the list are Whistles and Sneezes, Bertie's Chase, Percy and The Signal, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, The Diseasel, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit. *In Seasons 2 and 3, the Thomas Stories also excluded on the list are Edward Helps Out, A Proud Day For James, Terence The Tractor, Thomas' Christmas Party, Saved From Scrap, The Runaway, Daisy, Percy's Predicament and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree. *An animated version of the series serves as the follow up. *The sequel to the live-action series. *The first animated feature to ever see Edward Helps Out, A Proud Day For James, Terence The Tractor, Thomas' Christmas Party, Saved From Scrap, The Runaway, Daisy, Percy's Predicament and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree, as well as the Season 5-7 episodes. *Original Network: Nick Jr, YTV, Fox Family, Global Television Network, PBS Kids. *The first series where all the Season 7 episodes use Classic Series music. *Alec Baldwin's Mr. Conductor whistle is the same as the one from Thomas and The Magic Railroad. *Michael Brandon's Mr. Conductor whistle is the same sound as George Carlin's off-key whistle from Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin. *The Shining Time Station theme song is from Train Songs and Other Tracks. Category:1980 television shows Category:Pages with broken file links